mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Odin
Odin, is a Marvel comic Character based off the original mythological god. The Head of the Asgardian Pantheon (until recently) Odin sat at the head of the council of Skyfathers considered the most powerful of the group (with zues Yahweh and Vishnu by his side), through out the millenium Odins power and wisdom was what kept many of the hell lords and occasional Elder gods at bay, his greatest challenge came when the Celestials found earth and attempted to judge mankind. Odin set out to stop them delaying the inevitable by a thousand years. Through it all Odin has been a protector and friend to man. his son has fought on the Avengers and Odin has mixed it up with them on various occasions in the silver age even mixing it up with Thanos at one point (and completely demolishing him). Many fans regard Odin as the zero tier for Skyfather level beings though his power fluctuated over the decades since his appearence he always maintained a top dog status power wise. Classic Odin was the benchmark with which all other skyfather level beings are measured. 'Powers and abilities' superhuman strength: ''' Odin like all Asgardians possesed enormous physical strength drawing on vast resevours of mystical energies he is able to augment that strength to an astounding degree (one time sheathing a sword one handed that a dozen class 60's and one top tier could not budge) he's casually hurled away classic Drax (who busted a planet by wrestling too hard on it) as if he were a small child. He's physically contested Thanos grappling with him over Odin's spear Grungir managing to match and exceed Thanos (who's able to nearly kill the Silver Surfur a being who can survive solar system busters easily ) '''Superhuman durability Odins durability is top notch, being able to withstand blows that accidentally shatter galaxies and shake dimensions. He's traded energy blasts with Thanos shrugging them off and hurling him around like a rag doll. The Silver Surfur has shot him point blank only to have him not even feel the blast. Reality warping Odin has shown the ability to warfp reality on a solar system plus scale having created a pocket universe once to dimension dump every mortal in the immediate area (multiple galaxies) in because he feared they wouldn't survive his fight. Some of his battles have culminated with the complete destruction of entire galaxies and even dimension as a side affect of the sheer amount of power he can bring to bare in a fight and has to routinely repair this damage. Odin has shown the power to strip Asgardians of their godhood bestow and create abilities empower the magic hammers people like Thor, Beta Ray Bill and ThunderStrike use. The entirety of Asgard is his to manipulate at his leisure as seen when he pimp smacked Absorbing man despite AM having absorbed much of Odins power and Asgard itself Vast mystical powers Odin wields something known as the Odin force (now the Thor force) an enormously powerful quasi-sentient energy that drawa heavily on powerful magic, Odin has used this for a wide range of effects from manipulating all of Asgard to wiping away galaxies. Odins also no slouch in other fields having channeled the power of the cosmic Abstract infinity on at least one occasion (in a battle that was actually going to destroy the main 616 universe if Odin didn't finish) While Odin can't personally time travel he is strong enough to contest Death and hell lords for the ownership of souls of the dead very briefly. He can restore and create powers. Odins offensive powers are insane; he's destroyed multiple galaxies as a side effect of merely powering up and thrown out palm blasts capable of shaking multiple levels of reality. Watchers have gone blind eves dropping on his fights and even dimensions and time lines outside of the main universe have been affected. When wielding his spear Grungir his powers are further amplified and a confrontation with Surtur nearly destroyed the universe. 'Weaknesses ' Odin seems trapped within the ragnarok cycle unable to eventually break it with out sacrificing his own existense. Odins powers while formidable pale in comparison to beings like Galactus and the Celestials. unlike other gods Odin is not immortal his life span being extended extremely by consumption of magical fruits. Odin is required to spend seven days in a deep coma like sleep every so often due to the vast strain his powers put on his body. During these sleeps Odin is vulnerable to attack Category:Marvel Comics